onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Isaac Wonder
}}| |extra1= |bounty= 0|}} |devil fruit= }}Isaac Wonder, also known as the Mad Speaker, is the leader of the crime organization, Wonderland, and one of the key members of the Dark Syndicate. Isaac at the Jabba Jabba no Mi, a Mythic Zoan that grants him the ability to turn into a Jabberwock. He is the main antagonist of the Wonderland arc. Appearance Isaac is a very tall man with sharp features. He is bony in appearance, and has crimson red eyes. He has messy, dark purple hair, and two whiskers coming from his chin, with a manic grin often present on his face. On Isaac's back is a tattoo of the symbol of Wonderland. Most of the time, Isaac wears a purple jacket with long sleeves, almost resembling a strait jacket. He also wears purple pants, with black shoes. On his left ear is an earring resembling a pair of fangs. Personality Unlike many of his officers who present themselves in a more refined fashion, Isaac appears as a man bordering on insanity. He often babbles, and spouts randomn words and statements sporadically. Isaac is rarely seen without his insane grin, and cackles much of the time. His philosophies are focused on his belief that insanity is humanity's true nature. Those who oppose are simply in denial, and are doomed to descend forcefully into the madness; to that end, he believes the only option is to embrace the madness, and thus achieve power over it. However, Isaac's mad, and often raving nature conceals a cunning, and highly intelligent mind. According to Zero, aside from himself, Isaac is the most intelligent of the crime lords that form the Dark Syndicate. He is very observant and aware of the events surrounding him, such as quickly realizing Alistair's real objective and nature, as well as the goals of Zero after Protocol 99 is initiated. In Isaac's mindset, power comes from knowledge. Isaac prides himself on what he knows, and believes that power comes less from one's connections, and more about what people know about those connections. To that end, he puts very little faith in blunt force, and instead favors more underhanded, secretive means of getting his way. Isaac is a sadist, and he knows it. Tormenting people is something he does as a past time, generally using the hallucenogenic gases created by his Devil Fruit. In battle, Isaac takes visible pleasure in making his opponent suffer, and will purposely stretch a battle out if he thinks it would make it more amusing. He also likes to feign ignorance around others, if only to see what happens. Relationships Wonderland Carroll Alistair Alistair, in the disguise of Alice, entered into Isaac's service as a servant, with hopes of being able to kill him himself. Isaac is fully aware of these emotions, but cares very little for him, and instead lets them think he's ignorant. His only reason is that he finds it more amusing. Later, after Alistair attempts to kill him, Isaac also admits that he likes having "Alice" around, because he finds "her" entertaining. He then uses his Mad Gas on Alistair, who brainwash him into thinking he was always Alice. Cheshire Isaac's right-hand women, Cheshire is often one of the only people who can make any sense out of Isaac's insane spouts. She is also the one who Isaac is the first to go to whenever he needs intelligence or information. Cheshire is very loyal to Isaac, and would readily risk her life for him. Ed'Mond One of Isaac's associates and confidants. Like Cheshire, Ed'Mond is able to understand Isaac whereas most can not. Ed'Mond is one of Isaac's chief advisors, and according to some, is the true leader of Wonderland. Ironically, Ed'Mond is one of Isaac's closer associates, and is the last one to try and seek power if runs against Isaac. Dark Syndicate Gusano Isaac and Gusano are regularly at odds with each other, as their empire's can generally overlap. Their personalities are also mirrors: whereas Gusano is calm and quiet, Isaac is maniacal and loud. When they meet, it is not uncommon for them to fight. Zero The only one who keeps Isaac in check is Zero, the leader of the Automatons, the organization Hierro, and the Dark Syndicate itself. Zero is the only being that Isaac respects, and even fears. Isaac is aware of Zero's power, and knows that the only reason for his success, is Zero allows the success. Powers and Abilities As the leader of Wonderland, Isaac knows everything that happens throughout it, and his word is law. Unlike one of his associates, Gusano, Isaac does not use manipulation, and instead relies on people as themselves. Though Isaac is often seen by others as being insane, Isaac is actually incredibly cunning, and can be very patient when need be. Devil Fruit Isaac ate the Jabba Jabba no Mi, a Mythic Zoan giving him the power to turn into a Jabberwock. With this power, he is able to shoot a powerful energy beam from his mouth, as well release a gas that can induce hallucinations. He uses this as a combination in battle, and for his enemies. History Past Wonderland Arc Acero Arc Dark Syndicate Scraps Trivia *Like all high ranking members of Wonderland, Isaac represents a figure from the Lewis Carrol mythos, representing the Jabberwock. Category:Crime Lord Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Antagonists